Hanagami
The Hanagami (花神) consist of a trio of monkey gods who rule over three flora-based techniques collectively known as Greensprout. Each god plays a different musical instrument and bestows a single sub-technique-- Bloom, Water Lily, or Vine-- but in the final battle with Yami, the entire range of Greensprout is recovered at the same time. For all parts of Greensprout, the Celestial Brush will emit green Holy smoke over places where the technique can be used. In addition to representing the Monkey among the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, the three different gods may also refer to the proverbial three monkeys of "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" (mizaru, kikazaru, iwazaru), though there is no indication in their on-screen behavior to suggest this to be anything but loose speculation. Sakigami Sakigami (咲神) is one of the three Hanagami flora gods. He can usually be seen as a monkey playing a shō (a Japanese hand-held mouth organ). His constellation is in Hana Valley. He bestows the Bloom technique, which is crucial to eliminating Orochi's cursed zones by reviving Guardian Saplings. As an extra, the flora that grow in Amaterasu's steps receive an "upgrade" after bloom is discovered. Draw a circle around the center of a tree or flower to make it burst into bloom. The circle does not have to enclose the entire plant; when silhouetted against the sky, an overly large circle may be mistaken for an attempt as Sunrise. During combat, a stunned Bud Ogre can be peeled open this way to reveal its vulnerable core. Drawing a circle around people will usually improve their spirits, making them pet Amaterasu or, in the Digging minigames, boost their pace. There are exceptions, however; Oina characters will simply change between their human/wolf forms, and some characters, such as Mr. and Mrs. Cutter, or anyone past the Spirit Gate, will become hostile. Dots on the ground will spring up into trees. Although they quickly vanish, these trees can block a charging enemy or damage airborne opponents from below. Even after a Guardian Sapling has been revived, some patches of cursed vegetation will remain in the area, usually emitting dark purple fumes with a skull in the middle. These patches can be revived by using Bloom to paint over them, in a manner similar to Restoration; this will usually generate some Praise and reveal useful areas underneath, such as a Clover or animals. Hasugami Hasugami (蓮神) is the second of the three Hanagami flora gods. He, too, takes the form of a monkey but he plays the shakuhachi ''(a Japanese bamboo flute). His constellation can be found in Kamiki Village, after assisting Mr. Orange with the Konohana Shuffle. He bestows the '''Water Lily' technique. This technique creates up to 3 portable lily pads in the water by drawing a circle, allowing Amaterasu to move across bodies of water. The lilies can be moved with the help of the Galestorm brushstroke, and the combination can be used to generate praise and yen in the ferry mini-game in Sei'an City. The technique becomes obsolete if Amaterasu buys the Water Tablet, which allows her to walk directly on the water's surface. Tsutagami Tsutagami (蔦神) is the third and last of the Hanagami flora gods. Like Sakigami and Hasugami, he is a monkey, this time playing a pair of cymbals. He bestows the Vine technique, and his constellation is located at Tsuta Ruins. Vine is a technique that allows Amaterasu to reach higher or otherwise inaccessible locations by drawing a line from any open Konohana blossom to herself. A vine will appear and pull her toward the blossom. Note that blossoms which face downwards will immediately drop Amaterasu once she reaches them, meaning she'll need to quickly vine to another blossom or fall. Vine can also be used on certain objects with projecting hooks, which the vines can pull toward the Konohana blossoms. Multiple vine/hook attachments may be needed for a noticeable effect on the object. Children Advance promotional art for Ōkamiden has shown separate images of Sakigami and Tsutagami, each with a single "child" monkey that has its own musical instrument. Ko-sakigami has a "den-den daiko", a type of musical percussion instrument variously known as a "rattle drum", "pellet drum", or "monkey drum". Ko-tsutagami has a long bugle whose terminal "bell" is rounded instead of flared. Trivia * "Saku" means to bloom. * "Hasu" is a lotus. * "Tsuta" means to spread. * "Hana" means flower. Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Celestial Brush Gods